Fire Emblem Heroes: Supports Edition
by ItMr.Lux
Summary: This is about Support in the Fire Emblem Heroes game and this is how I think these Support go (opened for request)
1. Prince of Askr X The Future Wintess

**Hey Guy, and yes I been looking over my stuff, and this is more like a fun little side story, I upload every now and then, but this is a fun little project and I this is how I thought my supports go and I love shipping and this was my first S-Rank and with that.**

**This is Lux Enjoy**

***Askr Training Ground/Sometimes After the Event Book 1***

In the Training ground were two blue-haired people and they were using a wooden sword, the two were really going at it.

''Guh!''

The blue-haired man was hit hard in his stomach with the tip of the wooden sword and he fell to the ground and the other blue-haired pointed the wooden sword at him.

''Well done, prince Alfonse'' and the blue-haired women reach out her hand and Alfonse took it.

''Well thank you princess Lucina, but you just prove better at sword-play'' and he rubbed his stomach ''and I still need some practices.''

''Oh don't be so modest'' and she put her wooden sword away on the stand ''you almost have me at some point in the fight.''

''I did, but you have far more sword work'' and Alfonse put away the wooden sword as well ''oh course you have a good teacher and great father'' but after he said that, he saw the princess looking down ''I'm sorry I didn't mean to'' and the princess looked up and smile.

''It okay Alfonse, you didn't mean too and I have my father right here and well'' Lucina got out Falchion and stare at it.

Alfonse saw how sad she got and spoke ''well It been an honored that I got to practice with you'' and Alfonse reach out his hand.

Lucina saw the hand and she put away Falchion,'' me too and I hope we get to train again'' and Lucina walks away and something fell out from her pocket and Alfonse saw and he went to pick it up.

''Lucina, wait'' but it was too late as the time traveler was gone, Alfonse looked at the object and it was a neckless and it was well-made and it was the ylisse symbol.

Alfonse looked at the neckless and it was beautifully made and he holds it in his hand.

then after the princess left, the summoner came out of the corner and toward Alfonse and asks ''Alfonse, what that you got there?'' the summoner pointed to Alfonse's hand.

''oh, it something to Lucina'' and he holds the neckless, ''so, why are you here, Lux?'' then ''Lux'' took out his hoodie to show a simple dark-haired with a pony-tail, Lux was wearing the summoner coat and he had one of his eye is pitch-black and the other eye was white, and he had a brave sword+ on his side, then finally he had a black scarf and he walks toward Alfonse, then he put his hand on his shoulder.

''well I was on a walk but I see you two going at it, so what do you think of her?'' he had a smile, then Alfonse just was red.

***With Lucina***

'Well that was a good session' then the princess reaches for her pocket and she felt nothing 'what, where my neckless!?' and she looked all over her body but nothing, then she thought of the training ground and rushed to the training ground, as she got there Alfonse was gone, ''oh no''

***Alfonse and Lucina Obtained C-Rank***

Alfonse was looking everywhere for Lucina and he asks everyone and nothing, he even asks Lucina father, Chrom and before he can explain why he was looking for her.

''And why are you looking for my daughter?'' Chrom arm was crossed and he stares at the prince begin a little overprotected.

''Wel-'' before he could talk Chrom pulled out Falchion and he points it to Alfonse.

''If you want to marry my daughter, you have to beat me'' and he got into his stance and he swings Falchion at Alfonse.

''Wait!, What!?'' and Alfonse dodge in time ''Chrom Wait, I Don't Want To-'' but cut off by Falchion as it was about to stab him, Alfonse ran away and the exalted prince gives chase after him.

The two blue-haired was running all over the castle and Chrom tries to stab Alfonse, everyone was trying to stop Chrom, but nothing Chrom was still after him.

Alfonse was running through the hall and he saw an open door and he ran right in and he looked around for somewhere to hide and he found a closet and he went inside and right after Chrom ran inside and he looked around the room and he saw the closet and he steps toward the closet, slowly stepping closer and closer with Falchion in his right with his left hand, it was right on the handle.

''Father?'' Lucina walk in the room and she saw that her father was looking in her room, ''Father I heard you were chasing prince Alfonse all over the castle?'' and she glace at her father.

''well…you see Lucina…prince Alfonse'' Chrom could feel the glace that his own daughter is giving her.

''prince Alfonse asks…me for…training and I guess I went overboard, I sorry'' Chrom drop his head.

''…well I guess you have to be more careful'' Lucina stops her glace and asks ''oh father can you get out, I need to change'' Chrom nodded and he walks out to the hall, with her father gone, Lucina took out off her shirt, but inside the closet.

Alfonse was screaming inside his soul and he was blushing all over his face as he watches Lucina one by one taking off her clothes and she started humbling.

Alfonse was covering his eyes as he was staying still as a statue and he was there for 10 minutes.

then he heard nothing and he opens his eyes and Lucina was gone and Alfonse got out from the closet and he turned everywhere and he was clear.

He ran out of the door and in the hall, but he knocked someone over and his heart froze at that moment.

It was Lucina and he was on top and they were really close to each other, really close.

Alfonse got up as fast as he can ''o-oh princess Lucina…I was…hm,'' Alfonse was red.

''what is it?'' Lucina was confused, 'why is Alfonse so red?' and Alfonse was too embarrassed and he runs down the hall Lucina and was confused.

***Alfonse and Lucina obtained B-Rank***

Alfonse was sitting in the dinner hall couldn't stop think about what happened yesterday, so much more he couldn't sleep once and his sister Sharena, made things wrong as she watches when Alfonse bumps into Lucina.

''~Alfonse~'' his sister said and he did nothing, ''are you okay?'' Alfonse was lost in his thought and red.

'why am I still thinking about it' and Sharena pulled her face in front of his face and he waved and nothing.

Sharena was really worried about her brother and she pushes him and nothing, and she went for help.

***With Lucina***

Lucina was still wondering about what happened, and she did nothing wrong or did she, but Sharena come out from the corner and she saw Lucina and asks ''Hey Lucina, what did you do to my bother?''

Lucina was confused and Sharena took Lucina's hand drag her away.

***With Alfonse***

Alfonse was really out of it and everyone was watching him and some went up and see what they can do, the first was Anna and she took all the money that Alfonse had and nothing, then Lux came up and he snap his finger in front of Alfonse face, still nothing, then Ike came up and started to shake him, then Henry came up and simply slap him and backhand him and still nothing, everyone was now scared and finally the black knight came up and he ready up a punch.

''Wait!'' Lucina came in and Alfonse snaps out of it and he got up and he ran to the hall and Lucina run after him, everyone looked at each other they were really confused.

'Alfonse, what wrong with you?' Alfonse just needed some time alone…but.

''Alfonse!'' and the blue-haired looked behind him, it was lucina he couldn't look at her straight in her eyes, ''Alfonse is there something wrong?'' and Lucina wanted to know.

Alfonse finally calm down and he reached his hand out and he gave Lucina her neckless, Lucina was thrill that he found her neckless and she hung him, but she asks something ''Alfonse if you have my neckless, why didn't you return it to me earlier?''.

Alfonse blush and he finally told her why he was acting like this, ''well, you see after our session you drop your neckless and I went all over the castle to return it to you but'' and in his mind, he imagining Chrom was chocking Alfonse, ''I asks your father if he knew where you were and he thought I was going to ask you to marry me'' and Lucina's face went red and Alfonse threw his hand up and said ''But I wasn't and the next thing I knew was he was chasing me across the castle and I hide from him but'' and he was really red.

''I hid inside your closet'' and at that moment both of two didn't move, Lucina was getting redder and redder, and Alfonse hide his face and he spoked ''I Didn't See Anything! I Swear!''

The two blue-haired stares at each other then Lucina walks up toward Alfonse ready got ready for a slap or a hit but instated he a got a hug, ''thank you'' and Lucina kissed his head and spoke ''for finding my neckless'' and he walks away.

Alfonse was standing there he heard laughter and he turned around to see his sister and all the other heroes, including Chrom ''You Hide, Inside Her closet!'' and Alfonse ran again ''ALFONSE!'' and the chase begins…again

***Alfonse and Lucina Obtained A-rank***

''Where is he?'' Lucina was looking for Alfonse and after an battle happened and Alfonse took a blue blarblade death blow 3 and he was hurt badly, but thanks to deflect missile 3 he survived and he finished the mage off and he was bleeding non-stop.

Alfonse right now was being treated in his room, Lucina march to his room and she slam open the door, ''Alfonse!'' and the blue-haired jump, he was cover in bandages, he can still move a little bit. and he was wearing a simple white shirt.

''princess Lucina, look I sorr-'' but Lucina hugs him and he hugs back but the hug was getting tighter and tighter by the second, ''L-Lucina I-I can't-'' and Lucina stopped her hug and she slaps him.

''What were you thinking!?'' and Alfonse thought what happened on the battlefield, Lucina was about to be attacked by the blarblade and she could have been killed, but Alfonse shove her out of the way and he took the attack and now he was really injury.

''…Lucina I was only protecting you…and…I didn't wanted to lose someone'' Alfonse just stare at the princess.

''So that okay to throw your life away like that!?'' and she snaps at him.

''Lucina I was only doing what right!'' he shouted back.

''What About You!? What were Sharena Do Without You!?'' and Alfonse stopped and thought about it, ''Alfonse listen, we all look out for each other and I can't lose you'' and that raises his ear.

''Wait'' Alfonse looked at the princess ''what did you say?'' then Lucina pulls the prince in and smiles.

Then Lucina kissed the Prince and after the kiss, she was still smiling ''I can't lose you, and I mean that'' and Alfonse's mouth was left open.

''Alfonse, you caring and handsome and you looked out for other, and you truthful and honest'' Lucina holds his hand ''I Love you'' and she was red.

''...Lucina...'' Alfonse was speechless and he took Lucina's other hand and he spoke ''I love you too'' and the princess smile was bigger now, ''but why?'' Alfonse was a nervous face ''why do you really love me?''

Lucina just told him ''Because you care for me and I feel really warm when you do'' and she asks ''so why do you love me?''

Alfonse respond with a smile ''because your strong and how your so beautiful, but I don't think we can be together'' Alfonse smile fade away

''Why!?'' Lucina was confused and she looked at him and he respond.

''Because you have to go back to your world, and I don't want to cause that'' Alfonse said with saddest in his voice.

''It Doesn't Matter, I Want To Be With You!'' she had a tear in her eyes, Alfonse looked at her.

''But What About Your Fath-'' but he was cut off by a long kiss, and after the kiss Lucina got really close to Alfonse.

''Like I said I want to be with you'' Lucina now holding her Love in her arms ''if I have to break time and space, I will just for you and you only.''

''L-Lucina…'' and their kiss again, but Lux and the other heroes were watching this and Sharena was crying and holding Anna, Chrom was angry at first but after he saw how happy his daughter was, he thought this was the right thing to do.

After the kiss, Alfonse asks his new lover ''Lucina?'' as they lock eyes.

''Yes'' Lucina was still red.

''I love You'' and he put his hand on her face.

''Me too'' and she put her on his face, and they press their forehead together and they heard smirking and ''aw'' and that didn't bother them at all.

***Alfonse and Lucina Obtained S-Rank***

After Alfonse recover from his injury the two were wed and Lucina became the Queen of Askr and Alfonse was happy for all the year they spent together and they have children, they live long and happy life, Alfonse and Lucina went to visit ylisse every year, and some say that Chrom still chase after Alfonse for marrying his daughter, and at they wedding as they were to kiss, Chrom ran up and tackle Alfonse and started to strangling him and the next thing he knew he was chain up, everyone talks about that for a ''long'' time.

**And done and now I if you want two characters two supports each other just asks me and I see what I can do and Lux is well me and with that.**

**This is Lux Out**


	2. High Deliverer X FateFul Princess

**Hey Guy Lux here and I want to clear up something, first off I going to say this now I not begin sexist or anything but if two male get supported I most likely going to leave them as best friend and this go for female as well, but character who are Gay like Nile, Leon, and Soleil are okay and for Ike, some say he gay and that not a bad thing, but I know he travels with Soren and Ranulf in the end, but it was never confirmed, so I just leave at that, (Please Don't Be Mad)**

**And secondly I will try and do all your request and I will do anything but they have to have 2 things in common and some of them will take some time (like for they weapon or personal), and just asks a request for every two character but, and I hope you guy like this.**

**So this is a request from *Looked at the piece paper* Heroking121, and thank you for the request Hero.**

**And lastly, I going to take a 2 weeks break because my homework is piling up and a little bit of family issue, but its nothing serious, but I will be back, and with that.**

**This is Lux Out **

***Askr library/The Event of Book 1***

In the Askr grand library it was filled with book of all kind, and the Robins will send they time here well but for the Grima's, there will read and read, but one day all the Robins were busy but one, and it was the normal Robin, he was in the library and he was nose deep in this book that he thought he never read, a ''how to'' book and he was reading it every word down and if he begin honest his daughter Morgan is here and she told him that she was her father but, she doesn't remember her mother, and he had to figure it out who it is and he needs some help with this, but back in his world he ''ship'' people back in his world, but he never tries himself.

Robin is so busy that he didn't hear a follow white-haired, and she wonders in the library, and she saw a huge stack of books and she gave it a single touch and it tumbles down.

'so then I just wink after I use the line?' then the stack of books collapse on top of him.

''oh no!'' the white-haired woman and her name is Corrin and she didn't know that she just bury someone in this avalanche of books, but she heard the faintest cry ''help!'' and she looked around her and no one.

Then a hand pops out from the pile of books and this scared Corrin, and then Robin's head pops out and he saw the white-haired princess and they stare at each other and it was awkward.

And corrin help out Robin and he spoke ''well I don't know if I should thank you or not because you were the one knock over the books?'' and Corrin had a nervous smile.

The two clean up the messed and something caught Corrin's eyes and she picks up a book that Robin was reading.

She picked it up and she started to read, Robin was still putting up books, then he turned around to see her reading the book.

And he was going to do something but Corrin show him the book and said ''Robin? Were you reading this?'' and Robin was nervous and he said ''uh…no'' and he just give in the glace that he got from the dragon princess, ''yes, but...I…just…you see my daughter, Morgan'' and he lower his head, ''well she never told me who her mother was, and…I just…need to figure it out who it is and I don't know how to…uh…with girl'' Robin lower his head and Corrin finally understand.

''if we being honest here, my son Kana, never told me who his father was well'' and she looked back to the book and her face went from sweet to disappointed and she looked up to Robin ''hm, Robin this book will never work'' as she gave Robin back the book.

''Yeah, sorry'' Robin was just embarrassed by this, but he asks ''well…can I asks something'' and Corrin looked at the tactical and he said ''can you help me with…this'' and he was embarrassed.

''well I do it, but only for Morgan, because I like her'' and Corrin walked away and the summoner, Lux walk past Corrin and saw Robin red.

''Hey Robin'' then Lux sits down right by him and said ''so, how was the book?'' and Robin drop his head, ''not good huh?''

***Male Robin and Female Corrin Obtained C-Rank***

Robin and Corrin were in the library, and Corrin was teaching how to talk to a women, and it was going good so far.

''then you ask, ''how are you today'', then Robin said ''how are you okay?'' and Corrin replies ''I doing well, and thank you'' and they were sitting on one of the tables.

''Okay now what?'' Robin was not use to this, but he is was friends with a king, but this.

''oh right, now you have to find something in common'', and Robin thought about it and the only thing that came up in his mind was Morgan.

''about our kids?'' and Robin just realized what he said ''No I Mean My Kid And Your!'' and he was a bit red and Corrin was laughing.

And after she was done, she spoked ''well that one thing, and kana is really special and I love him with all my heart but sadly kana is from the future and he won't tell me who is his father is'' and then she smiles and quote ''mama, if I tell you I ruin the surprise'', ''as he said and I asks him for a hint, but that didn't work'' and Robin was feeling better about this.

''well my daughter is a little bit mischievous, but she means well'' and he took a sip of his tea, ''and she has no memories about her mother and she is my daughter but I need to find her mother soon.''

Then Corrin took a slip and she asks ''how do you know who it is?'' then Robin has no idea about that.

''Well no matter what, I find her'' and Robin was serious.

Corrin saw this and she said ''well if we're on the topic on family, I sure you meet my family''

And Robin did meet her family and many different version of her, and he said ''well your lucky you still have your family, all I have is my daughter and my adopt sister and the other me and that it'' and Robin was staring at the tea up and if he begin honest, he did have the shepherd's, but for blood family, he lost his memories and his father is evil is a huge dick, and no sibling and he never knew his mother.

Robin had his head down and for Corrin family, she was loved, even if she was kidnapped, and he was jealous, then Corrin then she saw how sad Robin.

She saw how sad Robin is sad right now, so she asks ''so you do have any lead?'' Robin looked up to Corrin and he tilts his head, ''you know about who Morgan mother is''

''No'' and Corrin was confused at this and he said ''well, Morgan might have my fa-Validar dark-haired, so that the hair color is out of the window'' and Robin thought about it but nothing else and he have no idea.

''I sorry'' she said well putting down her tea ''then maybe we should end it here for today'' then she got up from her chair and exit the door and Robin slam his head against the table.

***Male Robin and Female Corrin Obtained B-Rank***

Corrin was walking around the castle and she was feeling good then she came across the library door then she remembers Robin, she was looking at the door for a while then she walk inside as she did she saw Robin cover in papers and books.

She walks toward Robin and she reads thought all the paper and they would name of all the shepherd, and Corrin saw how Morgan name and Robin was searching all of them and see if they were Morgan mom is and she looked over all of them and none of them is Morgan mother

Robin was fast asleep as she was thinking about it and he was similar to her, how they were leader of a group and how they have family they care about, and the white-haired, she looks at Robin and she was thinking about Kana as well and she looked around and nothing when he got here, then she put a blanket over him and she felt something warm and she kisses his forehead.

Then she walks out and she was in the hall and she felt warm, then she runs past Lux and he saw the girl was red all over her face, then Lux walks toward the library and he saw Robin laying his face on the table and he got an idea.

***25 Minutes later***

Robin woke up and he found himself with a blanket, and he saw a latter on the table, he opens it and it was a note from the summoner, **'**_**'Hey Robin, Meet me the garden as well in the morning, first thing, Love Lux''**_ Robin looked over this small note and he flip it over to the back _**''P.S bring a Rose, and No it not for me''**_ Robin wonder what this was about so he better get the rest so he went back to sleep and he closes his eyes he thought of corrin and he fell asleep.

***Male Robin and Female Corrin obtained A-Rank***

Robin was standing and a rose in his hand and he was confused as to why he here and the sun was about to rise.

'Okay now is he?' and he looked everywhere and nothing, then he was about to leave but a crow land right on his shoulder ''oh, are you one of Henry birds?''

''Nope'' the ''crow'' spoke.

Robin's eyes were shot wide open, a talking bird was talking to him, ''…how are you talking to me little guy?'' Robin was trying to keep is cool.

The crow gave Robin a looked and he spoke in a storyteller voice ''Why it because I'm magical Crow that here to guide you to an Grand Quest'' Robin was thinking if he was asleep, ''Naga No, it Me!'' and the ''crow'' was…

''Lux!?'' and the crow nodded.

''yep, I here to help you'' the crow put his wing on his chest.

''With what?'' and Robin shouted at the crow

''With Corrin'' and Robin went red, and Lux saw it and he smiles with his beak ''and besides I always wanted to be a wingman'' and he pats Robin with his wings.

''okay how did you got like this?'' and lux pointed his wing to some bushes, and in them are some of the dark mages are there and the other Robin.

''they here to help, okay now, here the plan'' and the ''crow'' whisper in his ear.

***5 minutes later***

Corrin was still half asleep and she was confused why she why have to wake up so early and why in the garden, but when she got there she saw Robin standing there with a rose and he was red, the sun was slowly rising up, and Robin took a deep breath and said.

''Corrin, look I know we don't have that much in common, but I have something to say'' and he hands her the rose and he was red.

Corrin looked at the rose and she smiles at this, then Robin said ''I…'' Robin was not sure what to do but he clam down and started again, ''I…wanted to know if you would you like to join me, for a simple…I can't, would you want to go on a date with me?'' and Corrin was shocked by this and she just stares at him, but she was cut off by a bush…groaning?

But in this moment's Robin was looking at Corrin and how petty she was, then his body by itself and he lean in and kiss her 'What Am I Doing!?' and he back off right always and he was red, ''Sorry!''

Corrin was red but she was more shocked, as Robin was saying sorry, Corrin walk toward him and she started to kiss him and Robin's eyes were opened but he got clam and he wraps his arm around her and there were kissing as the sun was rising up in the background.

After they kiss the two white-haired had locked their eyes and Robin spoked ''Corrin, I may not be a prince or royalist or that but'' he got closer to corrin ''I know you have to go back to rule Valla, but I know that I love you and I-I'' but he cut off by Corrin kiss.

''I know you do and I love you too, and I hope you come and rule Valla with me?'' Corrin was hoping that he will.

''of course'' and Corrin had a big smile as she hugs her new love, ''if I didn't I won't ever forgive myself'' and they kiss once more, the sun was now shining on the new couple.

After the kiss corrin had a worried look on her face ''what about Morgan?, what I not her mother'' and Robin thought about and he said.

''I willing to take that chance and I have a feeling that you are'' and they had big smiles on there face as they embrace each other, ''and maybe I may be kana father.''

***Corrin Confessions***

''no matter what happened I always love you and nothing can change that, my king.''

***Robin Confessions***

''like I say, I may not be a prince, but that doesn't matter how I feel for you, I always love you, my queen''

***Male Robin and Female Corrin Obtainted S-Rank***

**Ending: **Corrin return to Valla with her new husband and they rule a clam and peaceful kingdom, Robin left the shepherd with his daughter, and Morgan regain her memory and Corrin was her mother and Robin was Kana father, the family was happy for many years, Robin met his in-law and after they ''talk'' Robin will never think about cheating on Corrin, ''Ever''

**Hey guy, I know I took like 4 or 5 days for this simple story but I have to restart on this many time, and my worry about my mental health, and I don't work on my stories 24-7 it my schoolwork, I going to be gone for 2 weeks to refresh myself, and I still open to request, and I hope you guy understand, and Lux is a wingman type of character so he here and there that all with Lux and maybe Isupport him with someone, and with that.**

**This is Lux…and here a bonus**

***Bonus***

Lux was watching the love bird on top of statue and he flew down to the bush where the Robins and Henrys and Tharja's were hiding, ''so how do I change back?'' and they looked at each other ''Guys?''

One of the Henry said well laugh ''well, you see we have no idea'' and the two Henry were laughing and Lux…

''Yes!'' and he flew out as fast as he can into the sky.

The group was quiet as they see Lux flying away in the sky as a crow.


	3. Life of Luxury

Luxury, he was laying down on his couch and staring at the ceiling, the young man had an phone in hand and a worry look was on his face, but he got up and the dark hair sighs heavily as he stare at the phone with an number on it, the name above it was =Victor= Luxury left Askr to be with this family again, they all miss him, but they found him a home and even a job, and Lux grab his hair to see it was long, but it was his old dark color, he look back at the phone

and the few moments was him staring at it, but he put the phone down and he look out his window to see the sun going down '...it been 4 months, since I left Askr...how is everything?' he shook his head 'nah, Victor is looking after everything' but Lux quickly got up and he head to his door, then to his night shift at a fast food joint.

But as he reach his door, he suddenly, why is he stopping, he be late for his job...his work so he can pay for food, pay and stay in his new home...this is his life now...a rather boring for someone who use to summon heroes and gods...use to...Lux stood there with his thought '...this...t-this is for the better, Victor is much smarter then me, and he is the reason I could summon at all' he had a small smile form 'he was so glad when he got his own body...'

But he remember him asking Victor days after the chaos _"can you sent me back to my home?" _it was at that moment Lux couldn't take it anymore, the fighting, the war, the hate, the weight of leading the hundred, or even a thousand heroes who was stronger, faster, smarter, but he clearly remember the confuses voice_ "w-what? why?"_

Lux couldn't deal with everything there again, he scared...afraid...afraid of dying there and making his family worried and sad again, five years apart from them, Lux was now 19...damn...so many things have change, but Lux sighs as he remember everyone at Askr...why is he still thinking about it? the dark-haired close his eyes and his hand was still hovering over the handed.

why he was still thinking of everyone? Lux was not brave, he not a hero, the first chance he got to leave without getting rid of Victor, he took it and left, but, he miss it all, him talking and becoming friends with so many people, but he hate the war and everything...but out of everything, he miss one person the most, taking a step back and look out the sun, he then realize what it was.

"~I saw the sun begin to dim, and felt that winter wind blow cold...~" he looked down and stare at his hand "~a man leans who is there for him, when the glitter fades and the wall won't hold~" Lux then grip his fist "~Cause from then, Rubble what remain~" Lux close his eyes to remember the fire everywhere and him holding a destroyed spear and him laying in a pool of blood "~can only be true, if all was lost, there more I gained~" but he then smile "~'Cause it lean me back...~" and Lux smile got wider as he imagine Grima in front of him "~to you~"

"~From now on, these eyes will not be blinded by the light~" he reach out his hand and cupped the imagine Grima cheek "~From now on, what waited til tomorrow starts tonight, tonight, i will never leave you're side~" Lux lean forward with his eyes close and place his forehead against her "~let this promise in me starts, to never go away again, like the anthem in my heart~" Lux then sheath a cry "~From now on...~" and his weak smile got bigger "~From Now On~"

He open his eyes and he quickly went to his phone and pick it up "~i came back to my family, they never stop saying my name, but I finally realize my place, I was a a fool for leaving too soon, that the pitfall of the man I became~" and he went down his call list and saw Victor name "~For years and years, I chase their cries, the crazy speed of going back home~" he then smile brightly "~But when I stop and remember you, i realizes why I wanted to came back for~"

He then started to move around his apartment "~From Now On! These Eyes Will Not Be Blinded By The Light! From Now On! what's waited til tomorrow starts tonight, I will never leave you're side, and let that promise starts in me starts, like the anthem in my hearts~" he then started dance around "~From Now On! From Now On!...From Now On!~" but Lux stop as he place the call button and he ran out his apartment with his door open.

_=~And we will come back home, and we will come back home, Home, Again!~=_ now on the street and he ran toward the city edge _=~And we will come back home, Home, Again!~=_ he ran through the city at high speed, he had a grin, he ran through crowd _=~And we will come back home, and we will come back home again, Home, Again!~=_ Lux then dodge a few more people in front of him "~From Now On!~" he sang as he jump over a car and kept on running and pasting through crowd of people.

_=~And we will come back home, and we will come back home, Home, Again!~= as_ Lux was running , he heard =Luxury?= but Lux quickly said "Victor, open a rift in a minute...I coming back home" and he ended the call there _=~And we will come back home, and we will come back home, Home, Again!~= _Luxury was now on the highway and near the edge _=~And we will come back home, and we will come back home, Home, Again!~= _running as fast as he can, he finally reach the edge _=~And we will come back home, and we will come back home, Home, Again!~=_

Luxury face brighten up as he seen a familiar rift open and he jump in without a second thought, and on the other side was Askr, he seen Victor in front of him with a surprise face _=~From Now On!~= _Lux went up and hug him and sang "~These eyes will not be blinded by the light~" Victor was really confuse by why he singing and where that music coming from but Lux started to spin him around _=~From Now On!~= _Lux could help it as he spin his best friend "~I will never leave again, and what waited till for tomorrow starts tonight, let this promise in me starts, it starts Tonight!~"

He finally let go of Victor, but the spinning cause Victor to fell down and dizzy, but Lux went on singing "~and let this promise in me starts, like an anthem in my heart!~" But all of Lux's singing cause the whole order to come and check what going on, "~From Now On...From Now On...From Now On!~"

_=~And we will come back home, and we will come back home, Home, Again!~=_as the many heroes got to where the singing coming from, they were all surprise to see Lux dancer and and his hair was changing back to white _=~And we will come back home, and we will come back home, Home, Again!~=_ but one member push her way through and she had a piss out look _=~And we will come back home, and we will come back home, Home, Again!~=_

Lux turn around and seen Grima and he walk forward to her with a smile, but Grima gave him a quick jab across his face, Lux just chuckle as he hugged her "I miss you so much" and he sang one more time "~From now on...home, again...~" Grima was angry at him for leaving for so long, but she quickly hugged him back "~From now on...home, again~" he finished his singing by kissing the top of her head.

But Victor got up and still a bit dizzy "uhh...welcome back?"


	4. Young Lion X Priestess of Dawn

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and I know, gone for 2 weeks well I did slack off, but we have over 1,000 views on this story, and I said this a lot but thank you, but with that.**

**This is Lux and Enjoy the Show.**

***Askr Training Ground/After The Event of Book 2***

In the Training Ground, the Young Lion was practicing with a Silver sword against a simple dummy, Roy is still a young man and he still has to train, even after the war with Sutr, but he already fast, strong, brave, smart and-

''You're a fool''

Roy let out a sigh as he knew who it was, he turned to see who if his guess was right **(he was)** it was Micaiah, he and she didn't get off the right foot, the first time they met it was on the battlefield, Roy was beaten by her the first time, and the second time Roy was a bit sore, so he went straight for her the second time, now they bearly looks at each other.

''Hello Micaiah'' and he turned to see her and she was crossing her arms, the young lion then walk over to the priestess of the dawn and said ''nice to see you too'' and he stares at her back.

The two didn't take their eyes on each other until Roy break the staring contest by looking away ''If you still mad about me ''saving my allies'' I don't want to hear it'' and he put the sword back on the stand and started to walk away from this conversation

''That was still foolish of you'' and Roy stopped and turn back to the girl ''Ah yes, Roy The Young Lion, The fearless leader of the pherae army and breaking of formation'' and Roy march back to her as she just light a fire ''oh come on, so what if I break the formation? it was for my friends'' he explained to her.

''Marth would have survived the attack and he could have finished the men easily'' Micaiah had these visons before every battle that will happen and she sees the result, and she was not going to let Roy talk to her like that.

The red-haired lord then said ''I know he be alright, but I couldn't just stand there and watch him get hurt'' then lean in.

''You need to know when people can take care for themselves'' then she leaned in, the two were close as they were arguing, the two were really going at it, back to back, none of them are backing down.

So much so some walk by and watch, some wanted to stop this, but they simply watch then they figure they should just leave them, but after some time The Young Lion and The Silver Maiden calm down, but Micaiah wanted the last word.

''I thought you were a gentleman'' and Roy sigh ''I am, but if you excuse me, I promise my father that I will help him with my mother's'' and he stopped the conversation there and without a word he left.

Micaiah was standing there as she was wondering what he meant by ''mothers?'' and she was confused as she stood there, then Yune came on her shoulder ''oh hello Yune''

***Roy and Micaiah Obtained C-Rank***

In the Askr Hallway was the Silver Maiden has been looking for Roy for while now and it was getting dark, but she looked anywhere, at first she checks the training field, the dinner, and she was going to talk to Roy about what he said yesterday, with Yune suddenly flew off and Micaiah been wandering why she kept leaving at time.

Micaiah just joined the Askr army but she had a quick talk with Alfonse and Lux, many heroes have traveled through space and time and there are different timeline, so maybe that what Roy said by ''mothers''

Then she heard some chatting and she follows it, and it leads her to who she was looking for he was inside a room and she peeks in and see him with another red-haired that looks like him but he looked older as well, and Roy was patching him up ''well that went well'' the taller red-haired said as Roy finished wrapping his arm.

''My mothers are scary'' and Micaiah was still standing there and listing to the conversation, then the older red-haired said something ''so I heard you were arguing with a girl name Micaiah in the training ground'' and Micaiah leaned in even more.

Roy rudded the back of his neck and said ''well I was just trying to train, but she came at me and said how reckless I am'' and he looked away from him ''and the next thing we were arguing'' and the red-haired sigh then he hold Roy's shoulder ''Roy I thought the other me raise you to be a gentleman to women'' and Micaiah eyes widen, and her thought was going wild 'what does he mean other me!?'

''I sorry father'' Roy then lower his head- ''FATHER!?'' the two looked at the door to see Micaiah slam open the door and Roy yelled ''Micaiah?'' and before Roy can say anything else, the older red-haired asks ''you much be Micaiah, right?'' and Roy turned to his father ''dad! she was listed in our conversation'' and the young teen dad hold his hand up to his son ''not now Roy'' and he question her ''but why were you listing to our talk?''

And Micaiah then said ''Roy said something about his ''mothers'' and I wondering what he meant so I looked for him and here I am'' and she saw the red-haired froze ''are you okay?'' and Roy waves his hand in front of his father and he sighs ''sorry my father is having some...bad memory'' and Roy try not to looks at the maiden, ''who are you're mothers?'' and the young lion turned to her.

And Roy not sure himself ''you see in my world when my father was still young'' and Micaiah finally understand why he looked so young ''and when he was young he met three women and he was what my uncle Hector called a ''lover boy'' and Micaiah got what he meant ''My dad was...''fooling around'' with three women at the time, he never did told me each one was my mother'' and Roy stared back at his father ''well, that what uncle Hector told me''

Micaiah didn't know what to said, but she remembers something she wanted to say to him ''why did you target me the second time we fought?'' and Roy was a bit shocked of how the question came out of nowhere, he was nervous at first but he told her why.

''It was because the first time I was beaten by your magic easily and I guess my pride got the best of me'' and he turned back to her with a smile ''that was childish of me, huh?'' and Micaiah knew what he talking about, she still young and she something to say as well, ''if we being honest, the reason why I leased out on you was because I was jealous''

''Really?'' and with a nodded Roy sat down and stared at her, then she kept on going ''Roy The young lion, the fearless leader of pherae army'' and Roy noticed something ''wait, how did you know that?''

''Lux, and he said it proudly and everyone was talking about you'' and she sat down on an empty chair.

''Oh, right'' and Roy then said ''you know Lux talk about you too?'' and she turned to him, ''after the first time we fought, he told us who you guys were, and he continues to talk'' and he chuckled, ''but he told me you can see inside someone hearts, is that true?'' he asks, and she nodded ''give me your hand'' Roy thought about and he gave her his hand, ''...'' as she looked deep in Roy's heart, he noticed something 'she pretty cute when I this close' and he leaned in, but Micaiah opened her eyes and he back up.

''Well Roy your a kind person and you care for people and you want people to see you as equal'' and Roy proudly smiles, but Micaiah smirks ''but you have a short-tempered and your a bit prideful'' then she laughs, ''hey I working on that'' and the two laugh.

Roy looked at the window to see it was getting dark out and he up started to walk toward the door and said ''it getting late, so maybe we can talk tomorrow'' and Micaiah agree with that ''tomorrow then'' and the two walked out of the door and went they separate ways, but Roy felt like he forgets something.

Eliwood was still sitting there as he remembers the beating he got from Ninian and the Lyns and he was frozen in fear until Hector came in after the two left and he found him like this, ''what the-''

***Roy X Micaiah Obtained B-Rank***

Micaiah and Roy has been talking more and more than even after that night, Yune would leave every time she met Roy, the two would meet near the castle exit and they hang out in the town, and they talk about their worlds, but Micaiah suddenly have a vision and it was horrible**, **_fire everywhere and of course body were piled up but she was holding bleeding Roy in her arm and crying _as her vision stopped she was scared and Roy noticed this and asks ''Micaiah are you okay?''

But a crow flew down toward them ''Roy! Micaiah!'' and Roy knew who it was ''Lux, what happened?'' and Micaiah asks ''wait your, Lux?'' and the crow land in front of them ''yes, but that a story for another time, but we have a huge problem'' and Lux explained ''the Emblians are attacking, but it an army'' and Lux turned to Micaiah ''Micaiah, did you have a vision?'' and she nodded ''okay come on we have to go back to the castle'' and he flew away

Roy started to run but Micaiah grab his arm ''Micaiah?'' and she was about to said what happened to him,but the bell went out telling anyone their about to be attack ''Micaiah, we have go'' and he got out of her grip and he rushed off ''R-Roy''

***Askr field***

Everyone was ready for the attack, the heroes then see some fire coming from the sky, and the mages fire back, but behind the fire was a cloud of arrows, with some shield some people got behind the heavy armor units, then they see the army marching toward, and there were thousands of them but Lux walked to front and he pulled out his twin brave sword and shouted ''everyone!'' and all eyes were on him.

''I know we outnumber, and I afraid some of us might die'' everyone had mixed reaction most of course were scared, ''But think about that! Just think about winning! and protected for those you fight for!'' and he pointed his sword toward the army ''So Who With Me!'' and everyone shouted, but with Roy and Micaiah, the sliver maiden was looking for Roy and she found him with his father ''Roy!'' and the young lion turned to her, ''Roy I need to you something'' and Roy was worried.

''What is it?'' she wanted to tell him but she couldn't ''it about my vision, I see you-'' but she was interrupted by the shouting ''what?'' but Eliwood cut in and said ''Roy, let's go'' as he rushed off on his horse and Roy was about to run but Micaiah grabs his arm's and he saw her cry ''j-just be safe'' and Roy juts smiles and said ''of course, and I be back'' and he charge toward the fight.

The fight was freighting many Embilans has fallen and some heroes got knockdown but they stand right back up, Roy was by himself as he was separated from the other, but that didn't stop him as he fought off soldiers and he manger to beat them all, as he caught his breath he heard heavy footsteps and he looked to see a spear heading toward him, he jump off of the ways.

''Your good'' as Roy looked up to to the man in heavy armor and he's the one who said that ''normally I wouldn't fight a kid, but'' as he swings his spear again, Roy block it with the blinding blade, but he was knockback and fall to the ground ''I have a family to take care of'' and the men got ready with his spear pointed toward Roy, and he got up slowly and some of his wounds started to bleed again.

As he got up he felt his body was giving up on him, but his willpower was what kept him up, and he lifts the blinding blade and said ''I Won't Lose! I Won't!'' and the blade engulfed in fire as he stared at armor man ''I like a kid with some fire in his eyes'' and the two rushed at each other.

Micaiah was running through the crowd and she dogging attack left and right and she fought back at times, but she someone scream and she rushed toward and found Roy bleeding as he was fighting an armored man, and the armored man have so of his armor was destroyed and burned, the young lion rushed at the man once more and shouted ''By My Blade, I Will Win'' and Ingins active again as he dashed at the man and the men ready his shield.

Roy slams the blinding blade against the man shield, but the man stood his ground, then he pulled back Roy with the melted shield, he toss the melted shield away, then he thrust the spear at the red lord, and it stab Roy in his stomach ''GAH!'' he quickly drop down, the armor men was in front of him and he sighs ''I sorry, this is killing me, but'' and he lifts his spear and he-

''Get Away From Him!'' ''Wha-'' and the armored man got hit by a ball of light and the armored men was knocked out, Micaiah then ran down to Roy, but she saw how much blood was leaking out ''Roy? Roy!?'' and the Emblians soldiers started to retreat from the fight, Roy open his eye to Micaiah holding him closely but the pain was to great to do anything, he slowly close his eyes

***Roy and Micaiah Obatined A-Rank***

The pain felt too much, but he opened his eyes and he looked around 'W-where am I?' and the young lion tried to get up but his body was still aching, but he noticed Micaiah head was laying on his lap, he noticed she was holding his hand, Roy didn't react at first as he just stares at Micaiah sleeping face.

But it was interrupted by Eliwood walking in ''Hey Micaiah, you really need to-'' and he was carrying some food and he sees his future son was okay and staring at the sliver maiden and holding her hand ''Roy?'' and Roy quickly let's go of Micaiah hand.

Eliwood then said ''Morning Roy'' as he sat down the plate of food ''what happened?'' as he looked to his father ''you're out for a week, but I glad your okay'' and he smiles at his son, then the clerics walked with the oldest member spoke ''oh, your finally awake'' and their explained of how he almost didn't make it, but Micaiah save him at the last moments, even how she never left his side.

The cleric then checked up on Roy, after the check-up they all left him, Roy looked back to Micaiah and he tries to grab her hand again but she started to wake up, and she seen Roy alright and she rubbed her eyes ''R-Roy?'' and he nodded ''You're okay?'' and she got up to hug him, ''whoa'' and Micaiah back up ''sorry''

Roy then smiles at her and asks ''So you stay with me the whole time?'' and she smiles ''yeah'' and Roy said ''thank you'' and he turned to him ''I sorry I didn't said anything about you almost...'' and Roy hold his hand up ''it okay'' ''how is that okay!?'' and Roy explained ''they came out of nowhere, and we had hardly any time to propose for the attack'' and Micaiah tightly her grip.

''It not your fault'' and he smiles ''beside your face too petty to get mad at'' and he realize what he said ''W-wait I, I Didn't Mean-'' but she laugh ''why thank you'' and he blush at her smile, ''but you know I'm 23 years old right?'' and Roy turned to her and shouted ''You Are!?'' and she nodded

'Great, this is awkward' and Roy leaned back against his bed ''indeed it is'' and Roy said ''h-how did you?'' and Micaiah told the young lion ''I use to be a fortune teller, and remember that little heart check?'' and Roy hide his face as it was red as his hair, but he asks ''how long?'' and Micaiah told him, ''you grew more attraction to me every time we met'' and Roy added in ''well, I guess you don't have the same feeling'' and no answer and he looked at her

''W-well, I kind like you too'' and the two were now in an awkward situations, they didn't make any eye contract, Roy finally broke the silence by asking ''soo, you too?'' as he looked at the wall and too embarrassed, ''...if i being honest'' and he looked back at her ''I was shocked that you had feeling for me'' and Roy added ''if ''I'' being honest, I thought you were around my age'' and Micaiah asked ''is it because of my height?''

''what no'' and hope that work 'well, that for the most part' and he realize his mistake, and he seen Micaiah staring at him ''hm, the other reason is because you looks so young'' ''t-thank you'' and again the awkward moment happened again, but Micaiah asks ''so'' and Roy said ''how can we make this work?'' and Micaiah said ''we could asks Lux to help, I need to go back to Daein, and I do think you petty handsome'' and Roy said ''I need to returned back to Pherae'' the he smirk ''and I think your beautiful'' and the two looked at each other.

''...'' and they smiles well they hold hands again, and the they both said in a union ''we work it out''

***Roy and Micaiah Obatined S-Rank***

**Ending: **Roy and Micaiah kept their relationship hidden for a while, until some people found out, all of they friends supports them, as they returned back to they own world, their friend Lux made a ''bridge'' of some softs to see each other, at first it was hard and difficult, but they over came the odds and eventually the two finally got marriage and they had to do it twice, in both of their worlds, the two had children and of course their live a happy life together, and Eliwood cry at both wedding

**Hello ladies and gentlemen and I have to forget to tell you all this but, if you want two character together, and if those two are supports with someone else (like Female Corrin and Alfonse, for example), it alright just asks and I do it like a different timeline or something, but I think you guys will get it , but thank again for reading my work, but with that...here a bonus**

Lux and Yune watches the whole thing, ''So, what did I say'' *chirps* ''okay, okay I give your seeds soon'' and Yune flew away, then Lux land down and he started to walked away, but- ''so what was that about?'' and he turned to see the prince, ''it was just business'' and Alfonse asks ''wait, I want to sure I understand this, but how do you turned into a crow, and how you turned back'' and Lux peck Alfonse leg ''ow'' and he transform back to normal

''Look Alfonse, I keep it short, since no one care about me or this bonus, I just wanted to tie up loose end'' and he whistle and a crow flew into his arm, ''look all I have to do is peak a crow, I turn into one, if I peak a human I turn back'' and Alfonse asks ''I meant to asks, what happened where you were gone for that first week when you transform into a crow?'' and Lux smile as he looked up to the sky ''living life, and my best week'' then Lux stared up to the clouds, then Alfonse realized something ''wait did you mean by on one care-''

**-And I leave that there, and I hope to see you agian**


	5. Restoration Lord X Lady Of The Lake

**Hello ladies and Gentlemen, and I here again to show you more crack ships, and we have over 1,700 views on the story, but with that.**

**This is Lux Enjoy the Show**

***Askr's forest/ 2 week after Paralogue 1***

The forest was a great place for relaxing and a great time to spend with family, or maybe finding love...the last doesn't happen must, but that all going to change on this day

''HAW!'' Ephraim, the crown prince of Renais, he practices with his spear all the time, most of the other time is with his sister, he doesn't dislike anyone at the castle, but he just wanted some peace and quiet, and he continues to strike the tree with his spear

And he not the only one who trains in the forest, there another person, and it was woman and her name was Azura, she practices her dancing as well, the two never talked to each other, if anything the two never made eye contact, until today.

Ephraim just finish up his work-out, ''Okay, I think that good enough for today'' then he got a towel to wipe away the sweat, he got his spear and walked back to the castle, Azura just ended her dance and she was a bit tired, ''that enough for today'' and she headed back to the Askr castle.

Ephraim looked up to see the trees and saw some grey clouds ''Look's like it going to rain'' and he started to ran, Azura noticed the clouds as well, but that didn't stop her as she kept on walking, they're both on different paths, but they will cross path.

Azura made it to a single large path that leads to the castle, and she looked back to the another path on the left, she takes the right path, Azura turned back to walked but the rain started to fall ''...'' but she just walked on, Ephraim felt the rain and thought 'great' and he put his cape over his head.

Azura finally got out from the forest and the castle was close-by, but she heard some muddy footsteps and she turned around to see a man who had a cape over his head, but she couldn't react in time and the man he bump into her.

The two fall down, Azura rubbed his head and Ephraim took his cape off his head, the two stared at each other ''Who are you?'' Ephraim asks as he got up and he just stands there well holding a spear, ''...'' she was waiting for him to reach out his hand ''...your not to offer me a hand?'' and Ephraim tilt his head ''should I?'' she just got up and she explained to him ''of course, especially if you knock someone over'' she scowls at him, but Ephraim didn't flinch as he said ''well sorry'' and he said it with annoyance.

Azur then got up and she asks him ''So, are you a new heroes?'' and she glace at him ''I was about to asks that too'' and the two stared at each other, but the raindrops was getting to Ephraim, ''can we get out from rain now?'' and Azura turned away, and she heads back to the castle, ''guess that a yes'' and he caught up to her, ''names Ephraim'' ''Azura'' and that it, the two didn't talk after that, even when they got inside, they went their separate ways.

''Brother'' and Ephraim turned around to see his twin sister, ''Were you training again?'' and Ephraim smiles ''I promise I took a towel with me this time'' and she smiles ''good'' ''hey, do you know someone by Azura?'' Ephraim asks as he looks back to Azura ''yes, see amazing dancer and singer, why?'' and Ephraim didn't answer ''was she summons recently?'' and Eirika scold him ''she was part of the army, before we came here''

Ephraim rubbed his neck ''Brother'' and Ephraim said ''I been training and...'' and Eirika glare at him '...I want you to talk to her'' and Ephraim asks ''do I have to?'' ''Yes, and I want you to learn something about her, that I don't know'' and Ephraim sigh 'great'

***Ephraim and Azura obtained C-Rank***

Ephraim was looking for Azura and he asks around and they say ''maybe in the forest'' Ephraim was now in the forest, he was on the large path and he found himself at the fork, he looked to the right and he took it, he found himself near a lake and he found her dancing, and he watches her dance and he thought 'she good' and Azura noticed him watching.

but she continues, and a few minutes she stopped her dance, and Ephraim just stared at her, ''why are you here?'' Azura asks him and Ephraim responded ''my sister'' and she was lost ''your sister?'' and he nodded ''yes, my sister Eirika, she wanted me to talk with you'' and she asks ''why is that?" and he shrugged his shoulders ''maybe because I told her I didn't know who you were.''

The songstress stared at him, then said ''well my name is Azura, is that good enough?'' and he shooks his head ''wish it was that simple'' and he walked forward ''my name is Ephraim and I use a spear, and I'm the crown prince of Renais-'' and she scoffs at news ''is it that so hard to believe?'' and he glare toward her ''yes, yes it is''

Ephraim stopped his glace and he said ''Okay your turn'' ''what for?'' and Ephraim explained ''it for Etirika'' and Azura simply said ''I use a spear as well, and I can sing and dance'' and Ephraim shook his head ''sorry, but I have to learn something that she didn't know'' and he leaned against a tree.

Azura glare at him, ''...'' and Ephraim nodded, and he got something out and he toss it to her ''Here a list'' and she went over the list and it has mostly everything about her, that she told people, and ''...*sigh*I just have to tell you one thing, and that it?'' he nodded ''...'' she thought about something to say, but she only had one ''well...me and the Corrins are cousins.''

Ephraim raised his eyebrow, but he took it and he started to leave ''Is that it?'' and he turned to her ''yes, I got the one thing and I going back to tell her, then go back to training'' and Azura told him ''than about the back?'' and he raise his eyebrows again ''what back?'' and he walks back, and he grab the list and he flip it over and it said _''Brother, I had a feeling that you would just leave after you getting the inform''_ and he sigh and continues reading _''so I want you two to talk for an hour or more.''_

''...'' Ephraim sigh once more ''why do you have to train?'' and he fixed his eyes on her ''...'' and he thought of what to do 'it just an hour' the crown prince then told her the reason ''...I want to get stronger'' ''that it?'' and he nodded ''yep, I need to be stronger'' and he sat down ''I'm the crown prince and I going to be a king one day, so I need to be strong'' and Azura stood there and asks ''so you train every chance you get?'' Ephraim then smiles ''I do, but I do spend time with Etirika.''

Azura noticed how he kept mentioning his sister ''do you know anyone else in the order? besides people from your world?'' and the stomp Ephraim, he thought about it and he had two people ''oh, there Hector, he good to spare with, and there Ike and...'' and that it ''anyone else?'' and he rubbed his neck again and thinking, and he didn't really know anyone else.

Azura saw how he didn't know anyone, but she knew he was all about training and she had an idea ''Ephraim, was it?'' he nodded his head ''do you know how to dance?'' Ephraim raise his eyebrow and asks ''where is this going?'' and she said ''there a ball coming soon, and since you here, I need to work on my form'' and Ephraim got what where this is going now.

''So you want me to practice with you, for this ball?'' and she nodded, 'well...it can waste some time, and I can get to my training faster, and if there is a ball...' and he got up ''fine'' and Azura reach out her hand ''let's begin'' and Ephraim grab the hand ''now, you can lead, and don't worry'' and the two being their dance, Ephraim was nervous, he was never the dancing-type, he knew how but he forgot how to, and he almost stepped on his feet.

Ephraim was looking down the whole time ''look at me'' and Ephraim looked up ''calm down'' and Ephraim started to get better The two practices for hours, and Ephraim told his sister of what happen and she was glad that her brother is talking to someone, but Azura was talking with Lux, but what is it? the next two day, Ephraim and Azura would practice their dancing and their spear, and they even learned a few things about each other.

***Ephraim and Azura obtained B-Rank***

Ephraim was wondering how this happened, he was minding his own business and then his sister drags him away, and she got him dress-up with a dark suit and a cyan tie on, he looked around, he still remembers how it happened.

Ephraim was in the forest again and he training with Azura, but Etirika found him and his sister told him about a ball, he remembers Azura talking about that, but that was 3 days ago and of course, everyone was going, him and Etirika was walking together to this ball, or party as Lux called it, as the two opened the door to see the whole army dress in fancy suit and dresses.

the ball was in the Askr court field, and everyone was here, Ephraim spotted Ike and Hector, ''Isn't this wonderful brother'' and he nodded, then Lux came onto the stage and he was wearing a white dress shirt and a black vest, ''hello everyone, and welcome, and everyone might be wondering why the ball came out of out of nowhere'' and he rubbed his head ''this ball, or whatever you called it, this for all the hard work everyone did'' and he raised his cup ''and...'' and he stopped

then he laugh nervously ''I not good at these speeches, but just have fun anyone'' and he walked off and everyone cheers, Etirika then said ''brother, I going to talk to some people, you do that too, okay?'' and he smiles ''of course'' and she walked away.

Ephraim looked around once more and there were many heroes having a good time, but his eyes landed on Azura, who was walking toward him, ''hello prince Ephraim'' and he lift his right hand up ''please just Ephraim'' and the two went over to the drink stand ''thank you helping me practice'' and Ephraim shrugged his shoulders ''it was nothing''

The prince and the songstress talk for a bit, until some music came on and Ephraim scan the area and there no band anywhere ''what?-'' and Azura told him how was there music ''It Lux, he using a device called a ''tablet'' and it really useful'' and Ephraim put a mental note to talk with Lux soon.

''So why did you want me practice?'' she asked the prince told her the reason ''well, it was for Etirika, most likely she want to dance, and I didn't wanted to look like a fool out there'' the songstress then told him ''you really care for your sister?'' the prince then asks her ''is that a bad thing?''

''No, you keep on mentioning her'' and Ephraim chuckled ''I guess so'' and the song change, it was some smooth music and some of the heroes got in pair and headed into the floor, and Azura was about to asks Ephraim, but he beat it to her ''do you want to dance?''

Azura then took his hand and their started to dance, and Etirika was surprise of how Ephraim was dancing with Azura, and Lux walked up beside her ''how nice'' and Etirika smiles ''never thought my brother would be the one to ask the girl to dance'' she turned around and reach her hand out ''oh, I-i don't know how to dance'' but Lux got drag away.

the music finally ended and the two bow to each other and Ephraim walked toward Ike and Hector who also finish their dance ''that was fun'' Ephraim said as he got a drink and sat down, and Hector chuckle ''my little girl become a good dancer'' and Ike smile ''and mist is getting better'' and he smirk at Ephraim ''you were great with Azura'' and he rubbed his neck ''really?''

As Ephraim talked with the other lords like him, Azura were talking with Lux ''-and thank you again'' and Lux nodded and walked away, and the ball went on and everyone had a nice and good time, Azura then walked toward the prince ''oh look your partner'' Hector pointed toward Azura, and Ephraim groan ''please don't'' but Ephraim stand up and she spokes ''thank you again'' and Ephraim told her ''please, enough of the thanks already''

''Oh sorry'' she apologizes, but Ephraim just sighed ''can you just talk to me like I not a prince?'' and Azura nodded, but Ephraim heard some laughter and he turned to the other lord ''what?'' and the two stand up ''hey fun'' and the two left, and Azura asks him ''what do you think of the ball?'' Ephraim looked around and he seen all the happy faces ''I like it'' and of course they talk, even after the ball was over

***Ephiarm x Azura Obtained A-Rank***

After the ball Ephraim and Azura continue to hang out at their little spot and their either practice dancing or train with they spear and Ephraim sat down and he watch the lake, Azura joined him by sitting beside him, and Ephraim said ''this is nice'' and Azura said ''it has been'' and Azura asks ''I though you were going to train? I mean by yourself''

Ephraim then looked at her and said ''well, I was but...I came to like being around you'' and Azura smiles ''I feel the same'' Azura then blush a little, and he noticed Azura ''you okay?'' and she nodded ''yes I fine, but...'' and Ephraim tilted his head ''but?''

Azura smiles and said ''...I must tell you'' and Ephraim said ''I know already'' and she asks ''y-you do?'' and he nodded ''you thank me enough'' Azura then thought 'is he this dense?' but she shook her head ''no...not that'' and Ephraim was confused ''what is it then?''

Azura then said ''it something...personal'' and she looked away, Ephraim really didn't really know what she talking about, then he got up and said ''well if you not going to tell me, I better get going then'' and Azura shouted ''Wait!?''

he stopped and asks ''if your playing a trick on me it won't wo-'' but she got up and shouted ''No!...it just...I wanted to tell...you that...'' and Ephraim was getting tried if this ''are you going tell me? or not?'' and she finally said ''Fine...I like you...'' and Ephraim just smiles ''me too'' and she asked ''you do?'' and he smiles ''that the real reason I here with you''

Azura then asks ''you like me too?'' and he nodded ''if I begin honest, it surprise as well, and it did took me a while'' and he walked toward her ''I found that your beautiful, and your sing is wonder'' and Azura said ''well we first met, I thought of you nothing but a meathead man who wanted to train all the time, but'' and she smiles ''you're sweet, and your...'' but she couldn't finish as Ephraim asks ''does anyone in your world need's you?''

she shook her head ''so does this mean you want me?'' and Ephraim blush and he said ''I also like it when you talk to me like I not a prince'' and the two smiles as the sun set, ''how will your sister react to this?'' Ephraim form a smiles and said ''let not think about that now'' and he pulled her in.

***Ephraim X Azura Obtained S-Rank***

**Ending**: after everything the two went to Renais and live they days, Azura was crown queen, and they had a child name Shigure, who had his mother dancing and singing skill, and he got his father strength and his fearless fighting spirts, at them wedding when Azura threw the flower and Etirika caught it and Ephraim was going to kill his brother in law soon.

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, and I got two new request so thank you two for that, but with that... here a bouns**

Azura was asking Lux about coming up with a ball, and Lux said ''so you want me to fix a ball in a couple of days?'' and she nodded ''you do know, I just summons heroes right?'' and she looked donw and said ''sorry if I waste your time'' and she started to walk away ''wait, I see what I can do'' Azura turn around and smiles, 'she in love isn't she?' and Lux then thought 'but I just 13 and why did anyone go to me for they problem'

Alfonse then walked up to him and said ''hello Lux, I need your help with something'' and Lux smiles ''sure thing'' and he remember 'oh right, I a pushover'

**and that's it for now, and This is Lux, I hope to see you again, **


End file.
